


You Should Meet My Twin

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [94]
Category: Glee
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: "Casey hisses and moans as Blaine drives his cock through his opening, hard enough to make the desk shake underneath them."





	You Should Meet My Twin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this week's COW-T #8, Mission 1, prompt "twins".

Casey hisses and moans as Blaine drives his cock through his opening, hard enough to make the desk shake underneath them. He helps him up with a hand and Casey clings to his shoulders, his hips meeting with Blaine’s with a slapping sound every time he thrusts in. Blaine’s been with a lot of people, but no one ever had the same relationship with sex that Casey has. He seems to hate it with all his might – and yet he craves it, like some poisonous drug.

“Don’t stop,” Casey growls in his ear, pointing his feet at the edge of the desk to move freely towards him, “Jesus Christ, don’t stop.”

“For fuck’s sake, little monster, give me a break,” he breathes in and out erratically, struggling to keep up with the furious swings of Casey’s hips, “I’m an old man.”

“Bullshit,” Casey almost roars, pulling himself up until he’s sitting on his lap. Blaine has to grab him around his waist for balance, and then he leans against the wall behind his shoulders, fucking him standing while Casey clings to him like some rabid monkey, eating his face. “Hey,” he gasps breathlessly after a while, “I need to-- God-- I need you to meet my twin.”

“Your what?” Blaine frowns, confused.

“My brother,” Casey insists, “Fuck, we need to-- Ahn-- We need to do this with-- Ah-- I need to-- Nh!”

Blaine looks at him, frowning, and he’s about to ask him again what the fuck he’s talking about when he realizes Casey’s not here in his arms, nor impaled on his cock, no, he’s somewhere else. Lost somewhere inside his mind. His eyes are closed. He has no idea what he’s talking about.

This is the beginning, he finds himself thinking.

He still doesn’t know of what.


End file.
